


知乎体：有个搞音乐的对象是什么体验？

by mujunlixia



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujunlixia/pseuds/mujunlixia





	知乎体：有个搞音乐的对象是什么体验？

有一个搞音乐的对象是啥体验？

秀恩爱专用小号  
泻药  
又到了发狗粮的时候，各位准备好了吗？

其实也没啥特别的体验，只不过你的耳朵将享受到永久性免费按摩服务。搞乐器的手都超级好看！我先生的手又细又长又白，贼诱人，每时每刻都想上去啃一口。腿型也超好，又白又长又直，腰又细又软，柔韧性超级好，适应能力强！！偏了偏了……

我先生是学古琴的民乐多少都会一点。简而言之就是天才型音乐家，上手很快。我俩初中隔壁班，因为种种原因我和他住他家别墅。高中分开了，而且我学文，他学理；我体育特长，他音乐特长，简直天各一方……学业任务重，谈恋爱挺难的。每天放松的时间就是吃完晚饭听他在学校桃树下弹古琴。那时候心里就定下了，这辈子就他了。

然后最烦的是大学生活。虽然没高中那么累了，可高数是真的难。要不是有我先生，我可能毕不了业。每天晚上我学会一题，他就唱首歌，要是平时考试进步就给亲亲给抱抱。

他本科毕业之后就去音乐学院读研了，我继续学古典文学，开始异地。（话说学法学之类的政治学科简直了，我的秀发啊）

异地恋超难受的，只有视频，看得到吃不到。好在他是天才型选手，一年之后就很在教授后面巡演。一开始是助手，久而久之就是替补了。因为长的帅后期还是主持！我去看了一场，刚好他替一个怀孕的小姐姐弹琵琶。那一场我先生他是神仙！！！但仅此而已，并不会有偶像剧中后台偶遇的剧情，他可能都不知道我去了。

后来我在姑苏金陵文化局工作。别问为什么，问就是生得好。理所当然住一起啦。求婚那天我特机智，用古琴琴弦吊了个戒指项链……他主动亲我了！！！其实后来生活也没啥改变，毕竟十几年的感情了。因为家庭环境，我家思想都挺保守的，洞房就是初夜。

我当时逗他：“其实我会吹箫哦”  
他很纯，没懂。看上去非常震惊。  
我拿出一支箫，放到一边，开始我的表演。  
都说箫鸣能引凤，但他分明比凤还好看，声音也比凤鸣好听多了。

第二天本想和他温存一会儿，他一开口就问我：“昨晚你吹的是什么曲子？”  
“凤求凰啊。”  
一个音乐家的调情，我懂。  
他笑得特别明媚，，抱着我就不撒手了。

唔，去接我先生下班了，后续也没什么了，甜到齁的日常，怕你们酸。

有缘再见~

评论区：  
1L  
答主绝世好女友！先生好过分，求婚让女方来！不过幸福就好啦。祝99。

2L  
ls看清楚好吧，一个宿舍！敲黑板！要考的！祝99

3L 锦鲤·周  
现在知道你去看啦。


End file.
